What if ?
by Manganime Lover
Summary: A series of possible happenings in Naruto's child hood. Is my first Naruto story so be nice.
1. Gaara

He was possessed by the Kyuubi, and called a monster, even by those who didn't know, those in the village called Konoha.

He was possessed by the Ichibi, and called a monster because all knew he took his mothers life, all knew in the village called Suna.

**I would love to own Naruto and a whole bunch of other manganime's but I am not cool enough. This story is around the time Naruto and Gaara are 5 years old.**

"Kazekage-sama, do you really want to do this? I would prefer if we waited another one or two years before letting them meet face-to-face. You do know that the Kyuubi and the Ichibi were best friends?"

"Yes Hokage-sama. However if something goes wrong, we are more capable to take care of it now than later."

"Very well. Three days from now, I will come to Suna with Naruto and you will wait with Gaara."

**Three days later.**

"Welcome Hokage-sama. Welcome Naruto-san." The Kazekage's smile scared Naruto. Naruto could sense the evil and hatred in that smile.

"Thank you for such a greeting. I assume the little one by your side is Gaara-san?"

"Indeed he is Hokage-sama. Gaara-san? Why don't you go play with Naruto-san?"

"Um … Do … you … want to … play ... Naruto-san?"

"Sure! Tag! Your it!" Naruto run off and Gaara began the pursuit

"HEY! That's not fair! I'm gonna get you for that!"

"It seems that the creature get along well eh Hokage-sama?"

"You forget Kazekage-sama, that they are not the creatures, they are mere children possessed by them. Now, let's go inside to discuss the treaty."

**Now with Naruto and Gaara.**

"Man! I can't run anymore! How about you Gaara?"

"I'm exhausted! There is no way I am running anymore Naruto-san."

"Hey, just letting you know, don't bother with the honorifics. I am only Naruto, not kun, san, anything."

"Oh … okay!"

"You're my friend, right Gaara?"

"Fr … friend?"

"Totally!"

"HEY! YOU! Boy from the leaf village!"

"Huh? Me?"

_Oh no! Not them! They'll want to take my new friend away from me!__ Please don't tell Naruto about Shukaku! Naruto is the only friend I have ever had!_

"What's up?"

"You do realize that you are playing with a monster, don't you kid?!"

"What makes you think that he is a monster?"

"Huh?"

"Gaara is a really nice person and he is lonely. I'm his friend and there's nothing wrong with that."

"But he is dangerous and mean!"

"No offence but, your not exactly in a position to talk."

"WHA?! KID! I am trying to save you here! And you think I am doing something bad?!

"You are a monster with your words. You try to hurt others by yelling at them and by calling them names. You are a monster with what you say!"

"Fine kid! But if you are about to die, you can't say that I didn't warn you!"

"Whatever."

"Hey Gaara! Want to go play on the swings?!"

"Yeah! That will be fun Naruto! Bet you I can beat you there!"

"You're on!" The boys start racing towards the swings and the boy who 'warned' Naruto has left swearing

**It is now nighttime.**

"Hey Naruto? When are you going home?"

"Not for another two weeks! You can't get rid of me that easily!"

"Oh I'm not trying to make you leave! Honest! I wanted to know so that if you were staying overnight, I could ask if you wanted to come to my house for a sleep over!"

"A sleep over!" Naruto was lying down but now he is sitting up. "I would love to go to a sleep over! I have never had one before!"

"Are your parents very strict?"

"No. I don't have parents … I'm an orphan, but that wouldn't be the problem any way. It's more to do with the fact that, you're my very first friend Gaara,"

"Uh … really Naruto? You're my first friend too, but you seem to be the type of person who has a lot of friends, the type of strong person who every one admires."

"The only thing strong about me, is the fact that I no longer cry … I found out that if I cry, the villagers would take it as a chance to hurt me, in fact, the very first word, I could ever say, was 'die'. Every day, the villagers would just yell that at me whenever they saw me. No one ever said anything nice to me, never. And so I realized, that no-one is going to treat me any kinder if I cry. But before I realized this I would cry myself to sleep. In fact I just got fed up with crying."

_And you need to realize Gaara, that telling you this is my form of trust._

"It's getting late. How about we go to my house, and get something to eat?"

"Sounds good! I'm starving! What do you think will be for dinner?"

"Well, its Kankuro's turn to cook dinner tonight seeing as father, he's the Kazekage by the way, is out with the Hokage, meaning it will probably just be instant ramen."

"Sweet! I love ramen! There are only three people in my village that don't want to kill me! The Hokage and the two people that own the ramen cart."

"Come on then! Otherwise Kankuro and uncle Yashamaru will eat it all!"

"What are we waiting for? Gaara lead the way!"

**At Gaara's house.**

"Hey squirt! Why are you forcing the leaf kid to eat with us?!"

"Um well, Kankuro, that is …"

"Gaara invited me and I said yes! Is that a problem, face paint?"

"Whaaaa? You better learn who you're talking to punk!"

"One of the three children of the Kazekage, what about it face paint?"

"ALL RIGHT THAT DOES IT!!!!" Kankuro then starts beating Naruto up and Gaara is too scared to stop it and Temari and Yashamaru aren't home yet.

"What?! I have broken all of the bones in your arms and legs but you haven't even whimpered!"

"Fine… ouch."

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHH!!!!! Don't you know that if I kick you in the ribs they'll break?!"

"Whatever. The pain is about to start." All of a sudden Yashamaru and Temari are home and see a practically decapitated blond on their kitchen floor somehow healing himself.

"UGH! AHHHH! OUCH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto has curled himself up into a ball to stop the hurt as much as he can.

"Naruto are you alright?! What Just happened?"

"I don't know Gaara. Ever since I was a baby if I got hurt, everything would just heal. But the healing would hurt more than getting the wounds."

"That was demented!"

"It's all your fault face paint! Now I won't be able to move as freely until tomorrow!"

"ARGH! You little brat!" Kankuro lunges at Naruto, but Gaara takes three steps in front of his friend so that the sand stops all harm being done to his friend and himself.

"Gaara! What did you do that for?! The kid needs to be taught manners!"

"Stop it Kankuro! Naruto is my friend!"

"Gaara? What just happened with all that sand? Was it you?"

"Please don't leave Naruto! I don't control the sand. It protects me by itself."

"That is so cool! I wish that would happen to me! Then the freaky healing process wouldn't have to happen and I wouldn't get hurt!"

"You mean … you don't care about the sand doing that?"

"Nope! I mean, I have a freakish healing ability, why wouldn't I think controlling, or not controlling, sand to protect you is cool?"

"Um... Gaara-sama, who is this?"

"Oh! Uncle Yashamaru! This is Naruto. We are best friends! He is staying her in Suna for two weeks and tonight he is sleeping over here!"

"Oh shit!"

"Kankuro-san, don't swear."

"But uncle Yashamaru …"!

"Don't bother arguing with him Kankuro, he always wins."

"Shut up Temari!"

"MMMMMN. This type of ramen is good. Right Gaara?"

"Yeah it's tasty!"

"When you two are finished I want you to go to bed ok?"

"Kay uncle Yashamaru."

"Yeah I am tired from all the running around we did today."

"Finished!"

"Me too Gaara."

"Then off to bed you two."

"Kay! Good night!" Gaara and Naruto scamper up to bed, and Kankuro is saying something long the lines of 'shit Gaara and that Naruto kid are gonna seek revenge!'

Two weeks past with pretty much the same routine, except for the fact that every morning, Kankuro found honey all over him, his slippers nailed to the floor, and all of his food would suddenly be filled with super hot sauce.

But then Naruto left, promising that they would meet again. But then Gaara turned six, and assassins were sent after him … even his uncle Yashamaru tried to kill Gaara. Shukaku took control, and erased the memory of Gaara's first best friend.

_Where am I? Shukaku? Where is Naruto?__ Where is my best friend?_

_**The only best friend you have is me, what with how I always protect you. And my best friend was sealed away in an unknown being! My best friend, the Kyuubi, was sealed away and I don't know where. Gaara, we are both alone.**_

_But Naruto said we would meet again … we will won't we?_

_**I don't know Gaara. I don't know.**_

**That is the end of chapter one, this is all made up by me.**

**The rest of Gaara's life is as the manganime depicted it; with him becoming the murderous red-head we all know and love.**

**Next chapter is (unfortunately) about Sasgay oops! I mean Sasuke … not.**


	2. Sasuke

He was born alone. No father to guide him. No brother to play with. He would cry.

He was born alone. A father that didn't guide him. A brother who wouldn't play. He would cry.

**Disclaimerish type thingy! I do not own Naruto no matter how much I want to cause I am not that damn artistic.**

"Okay kids! I am your teacher and my name is Iruka. It is your first day at the academy so the first thing we will learn is each others names! I haven't got them in alphabetical order yet, but when I call your last name, I want you to stand up in your place and say your first name. The first name I have is … Nara?"

"Already? How troublesome. My name is Shikamaru."

"Thanks Shikamaru, okay Hyuuga?"

"Um … hel-hello …My name is Hinata."

"Thank you Hinata. Uchiha?"

"What are you serious? We have an Uchiha in our class? Look he is standing up! Wonder what his name is?"

"My name is Sasuke."

"Hello Sasuke. Now …"

"The kids name is Sasuke and he is an Uchiha!"

"Thank you Ino. Uzumaki?"

"That's me! I'm Naruto!"

"Hello there Naruto. Okay so …"

"If he's an Uchiha, he has got to be amazing!"

"He looks like a normal kid to me."

"Well who cares about what you think Naruto?!"

"Sorry, but through my eyes, he looks like a normal kid."

_Normal? That boy thinks I look normal? I'm not. Normal kids have a dad who talks to you about stuff. If they have a brother, that brother__ will play with them and help them out. I am not a normal kid like you are … Naruto._

"Thank you Chouji. Now that is every one. Oh! There goes the bell for lunch. Out you go children."

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!"

"Hey! We are one person down to play ninja's with! Who should we ask?"

"I know! We could ask Sasuke! He is sitting over there all by himself."

"Are you crazy Naruto?! He's an Uchiha! He would never sully himself playing a pathetic game like ninja's!"

_I thought so … __they are scared of playing with me. Yeah I may be an Uchiha and Itachi's little brother, but I am not Itachi! I wouldn't mind being asked if I wanted to play ninja's._

"Okay. How about I don't play? That will make the teams even."

"… Okay, but only because you suggested it."

"Hey! Sasuke! You want to play tag?"

"Uh … what makes you think I want to play tag?"

"Well I suppose if you asked them, the guys would be more than happy to let you play ninja's with them."

"Why? Why aren't you afraid of the Uchiha name like every body else? Why aren't you afraid that I'll be just like Itachi and not want to play any games?"

"Well … mainly … I don't care. You are Sasuke, not Itachi. Even if you were his twin, you wouldn't be your brother. You would be you. I know the Uchiha's are a really strong clan and all, but I don't care. Does strength determine who you are and what you should do? Does strength determine who is allowed to like you and who is allowed to be your friend? In my opinion it shouldn't."

_Thank you Naruto. Even though__, it will never show, I am unbelievably grateful._

"Humph. Why wouldn't I want to be just like Itachi? He is one of the strongest ninja around! You don't even exist in comparison to him!"

"Well sorry for trying to care about you! You spoiled brat!"

_**Even though it meant the world to Sasuke, he would never show it until the day when he left Konoha, and when Naruto caught up with him, he tried to kill his best friend. Sasuke went to Orochimaru for power to kill his elder brother. His elder brother Itachi, who slayed the entire Uchiha clan just to test his power.**_

**Second chapter is up! The next one (if I can be stuffed to do it) will be about a possible meeting with Sakura.**

**Until then,**

**Manganime Lover, signing out.**


	3. Sakura

As a child, he was alone, no one finding it in their hearts to speak to him.

As a child, she was afraid, no one finding it in their hearts to care about her.

**Disclaimerish announcement of doom! I really dislike Sasgay. If I owned Naruto he would be dead.**

"Get out of my store you little demon!" The young blond haired boy ran for his life.

_Geez! What's his problem? He won't let me buy some bread even though I have the money. Looks like it's ramen for dinner._

The small boy walked to the only place in the whole village where he wasn't wanted dead. The ramen stand.

"Hey old man. I have some money today."

"Hey kiddo. Don't worry about paying me. You are my best customer. You tell me if I am making the ramen right or if it needs something added to it. You, my little food critic, tell me the best way to cook the stuff I sell."

"Thanks. I'll just have the original today."

"Coming right up."

The boy had his food and left to the abandoned apartment he called home. It was getting rather late.

_Ramen is tasty, real tasty. But sometimes I wish I could have something else.__ Hey those boys are picking on a girl. I'll fix that_

"Hey billboard brow! What are you pinning up today?"

"Hey! Your mums are looking for you! They said if you don't hurry your grounded!"

"No! I just finished my last punishment!"

"Hey. Are you okay? I got rid of the bullies for you."

"Thank you. Why did you save me though?"

_As I looked up, I didn't see the boy who saved me. I thought I saw a streak of yellow run past the trees… but I was probably imagining it. The next day, I was teased again, and the boy saved me again … but once again no one was there, yet I saw that same yellow streak run past the trees. Whoever had been saving me must have been very fast to run away in the time it takes me to raise my head._

_Over and over again, the boy would save me from the bullies … yet I didn't see his face, not once._

_One time after he had saved me and I had missed him, I started to cry. _

_Then Ino came, and although I appreciated her help, I was tempted not to wear the ribbon she gave me, so that I would keep getting bullied and that I may eventually see his face … but now I know I was being selfish._

Sakura eventually forgot all about the little boy who saved her, she forgot about how much she wanted to see his face … she forgot, about how much she wanted to thank him.

**This chapter is pretty short because there is nothing about Sakura that you can write for very long really. Satisfied?**

**Au revoir,**

**Manganime Lover.**


	4. Shikamru

One would do whatever popped into his mind without thinking of the result.

One would think everything through to the smallest detail, and then do nothing.

**I actually had a request for this one.**

"You lazy baka! Go play outside for once!"

"Geez Tou-san! Why do I have to? I wanted to play shougi."

"I SAID GET OUTSIDE! Come back at sundown."

_Man. The old man sure was irritated this time … maybe it's because I came close to beating him this time. Wonder if any body I know is at the playground._

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"What are you doing sitting down in the middle of the road?"

"For your information, I am sitting on the pier!"

"What the? When did I swerve off the road? Ah, how troublesome."

"Well you need to go because if your mum sees you here, she'll freak."

"Well, what are you doing?"

"Watching clouds … they don't have to do anything to get by, just wait for a breeze to push them away."

"Man. Wouldn't it be great, if we could live our lives like that. Mind if I watch too?"

"If you want, but if you see your mum you got to jump up and act like I wasn't here."

"… … … okaaaay?"

_Wow! Watching clouds is so relaxing. Maybe if I got Tou-san to watch them with me once in a while, he wouldn't get irritated as much. Man they look so cool in the sunset … THE SUNSET?!!! I have to get home!_

"Here. I got you an ice block."

"Whoa! Double choc! My favourite! Thanks."

"That reminds me … what's your name?"

"Oh, my name is …"

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!!! Get away from him! And get that out of your mouth!"

"Huh?! Kaa-san?!"

_My mother threw my iceblock at him, picked me up then ran away. I then realized why I had to pretend to just notice him … adults hated him. He knew that, but he had gone and bought me an ice block even though he may get in trouble. When I heard mum yelling I thought about jumping … but I couldn't do it, he was … no is my friend._

_**Shikamaru spent all his time watching the clouds by the pier whenever he could, in hopes that he would meet his friend again and maybe get his name, but the boy never returned. A few months later, Shikamaru stood up for Chouji, and watched clouds with him … eventually forgetting the boy who showed him the clouds.**_

**Yay it are a done chapter. Thank you to the person who actually put in a request. I will either do a chance meeting with Jiraya or Hinata next, so you choose.**


End file.
